Heart of a Hero
by Aqualian
Summary: As mistake was made, the future changed. Magic user Shirou Emiya found himself under the apprenticeship of the Tohsaka heiress years before the Fifth Heaven's Feel ritual begins. Will this bring ruin or salvation, nobody knows for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Fate/Stay Night and all of its spin-offs and supplementary materials are properties of Type-Moon. I own nothing of it. This work is purely for personal enjoyment.

* * *

It was an unforgettable afternoon for one boy named Shirou Emiya.

It was the time where he, led by a sudden impulse of challenge, he ran on the schoolyard, trying to jump over a bar left unattended by irresponsible students.

Meanwhile, there was an unexplainable weight in his back which was also disturbingly hot. He might be a bit under weather that day.

Forget jumping the bar in his current condition, even in his best it would still very difficult. The bar was set too high for a middle school student like him to jump over it. Actually, judging by his height, it was pretty much impossible.

Yet, the boy tried to jump. The idea of doing the impossible suddenly seemed to be very appealing to him. Keep trying his best to not losing in spite of all odds are against him, doesn't that sound like something a hero would do?

A hero, which Kiritsugu Emiya once tried to become. An ideal which Shirou Emiya succeeded as his son.

He ran and jumped as high as he could. That uneasiness in his back felt like disappearing the moment he put my mind into that bar. If he couldn't even answer this challenge, then he didn't deserve to even try to become a hero.

And he failed. The bar fell from its props. He put it back, and he tried again. And he failed again.

He tried, and he failed. He tried, and he failed. He lost count as time passed by. Sun was on its way to the horizon.

And then, disaster commenced.

The moment he landed on his feet for God knows for the many times, his sense of balance was lost. He fell to his knees as the world spun around in his vision. His back hurt. Really, really hurt to the bones. He couldn't even scream since the command to do so failed to reach his mouth.

"_I am going to die."_

"_I'm so stupid."_

"_I failed." _

He realized that death was looming over him as his vision blurred out. He was going to die, alone with nobody to see. Died a worthless death, without accomplishing anything.

With those depressing thoughts, Shirou Emiya collapsed on the ground. Everything turn black at that instant.

Some moment had passed with Shirou being completely unable to move any part of his body. He was dying and couldn't do anything about it. In what he assumed to be his last moment, he thought that maybe that was the end of time he had borrowed ever since that great fire years ago.

_Will another person save me, now?_

A question popped out of the corner of his mind.

As if answering that question, a hope sparked out.

"Hey! What happened to you? Can you hear me?"

A girl's voice. Loud, but full of concern. A hand hesitantly touched Shirou's shoulder. Her hand.

"Oh, God! You are burning!" she exclaimed as she quickly pulled her hand back.

With the last bit of his strength, Shirou said: "Help."

After that, his consciousness was completely gone.

* * *

**Heart of a Hero**

A Fate/Stay Night fanfiction by _Aqualian_

**Chapter 1**: The Beginning of a Relationship

* * *

Slowly, the boy opened his eyes after two days of deep slumber. He was disoriented at first as his mind was in the border of dream and reality. He vaguely remembered the great fire surrounding him when he walked on his ruined hometown. Thick smoke choked his respiratory system. He didn't care any longer about keeping alive as rain started pouring down.

_Oh, wait. It was years ago,_ he reminded himself.

His vision got clearer as his brain started to regain its function. A familiar white ceiling silently greeted his return from Morpheus' realm – _a_ _hospital?_

And why was he naked? ...Still wearing his boxer, though.

He tried to turn his head to see his surrounding and quickly found out how hard it was for him to do it. Slight movements caused sharp pain to assault his back, making him winced. Still, he could deduce that he was not in a hospital by the interior of the room he was in. The room was small with only one door on his left and a small window refracting sunlight on the wall directly above him. Furnitures were minimalist at best with only the bed he currently lied on and a small table full of jars not unlike those found in traditional Chinese medic. The room belonged to someone who knew thaumaturgy.

When he tried to move his hands, Shirou found out that something would lightly stab his skin the moment he tried to move. There were needles. Needles were stuck within his skin, all the way to his muscles. Each joint was embedded with needle, so was his belly button, his shoulders, and his neck.

Afraid that he might disrupt some important healing process, Shirou chose to remain silent. He would wait for someone to come.

No longer than an hour he waited, the door of the room was opened, allowing a tall man to enter the room. The man was dressed in black priest clothing and had shoulder-length hair and eyes as empty in expression as a deep void hole.

"Ah, good morning, you've regained consciousness, I see."

No joy or any kind of emotion could be found in his voice, he only stated a fact he just saw. Chill crept up Shirou's back as the priest stared at him. Somewhat not willing to lose, Shirou stared back at the man, enduring his instinctive fear. The man smiled slightly in response as he walked towards him.

"Can you speak, young man?"

A husky growl was his answer. Two days sleeping made people's throat dried out, it seemed.

"My apologies, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to drink anything until this whole procedure is over. Then-"

"Shirou Emiya," the boy spoke in a hoarse voice. He disliked the fact that the priest currently looked down on him just dismissed his attempt to talk back as a demand for water to drink. "My name is Shirou Emiya."

The tall priest raised his eyebrows for a second before smiled wider than before. It sent shivers down Shirou's spine. He winced at the flashing pain.

"Don't be so tense, Shirou Emiya. You are currently undergoing treatment in Fuyuki church for your damaged nerves due to errors in your magic circuits' processing."

Despite the priest told him not to, Shirou couldn't help but tense up. The priest knew _magic circuits_ term, which meant he was a practitioner, or at the very least knew the existence of magic. He couldn't be an ordinary man of church.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kirei Kotomine, a representative of the Holy Church and also a magus affiliated with the Second Owner of this land. You are currently undergoing treatment in my church."

"...Holy Church? Second Owner?"

"Don't you understand those terms? Aren't you a magus yourself?"

Shirou was silent, not knowing how to response despite actually knew the jargon. His father once told him to keep his practicing of magic craft to himself. Other magi would not approve his way of life where he learned magic for the benefit of living and not to reach the Spiral of Origin. Had those people found him, he wouldn't be able to live a normal life ever again.

His silence however, was enough for Kirei to deduce his circumstance.

"I see. Your magic is self-trained. Did you obtain knowledge of the art by chance? Who was responsible for it?"

Hesitantly, Shirou replied, "My father was a magus. He-I learned it secretly, without his consent."

It was surprising for Shirou himself that he was able to create such a lie so quickly. He quickly regretted it though, as Kirei Kotomine intently stared at him with his hollow eyes. The preacher knew that he was keeping a secret, Shirou could tell.

Yet, "Who is this father of yours?" for some reason, he chose to ignore it.

"He died a year ago. I started learning magic two years before his passing."

Despite Shirou not answering his question directly, Kirei was satisfied enough by it. He had learned enough clues from the boy that he was able to correctly deduce the magus' identity. "I'm sorry for your loss, then. May your father receive Lord's blessing and mercy," he said without any hint of either empathy or enmity.

The fact that he did nothing to hide his lack of sentiment unsettled Shirou even more.

The day passed by. Kirei had pulled all acupuncture needles out of Shirou's body and gave the boy a glass of water and a pair of clothes. Shirou hadn't said a word the whole time, only obediently did anything Kirei had instructed.

"This will be a disservice for you after what you have gone through, but considering how important this matter is, I need to address this as quickly as possible for your own sake. It is about your status as a magus, Shirou Emiya."

Despite already prepared himself for this inevitable matter, Shirou's heart still skipped a bit upon hearing it. Cold sweats began to form on his skin.

"In a spiritually strategic land like this city, a magus needs permission from the Second Owner to construct his workshop and practicing the art. The way you have been till now is falling within illegal act under Magic Confederation's rules."

That was the very same thing his father had warned him about. Magic Confederation is an institution that gathers magi and organizes them. Their main purpose is to preserve the secrecy of magic and improving it until they find the spiral of origin with no regard to the world at large. Definitely a people Shirou shouldn't have anything to do with.

"Then... what will happen to me?"

"Normally, a liaison officers from the Confederation will come to investigate. If your practice is contravening the rules, harsh measure might be taken. You will either taken custody until God-knows when, or killed."

"What?!"

"And I need to remind you that due to your own clumsiness, you collapsed two days ago because of malfunction in your circuits and prana depletion. If a normal doctor was to examine you, there is a probability of him to find some sort of oddity within you, endangering the basic concept of thaumaturgical practice: absolute secrecy from normal society."

Shirou's shoulders slumped as Kirei's words sunk in. His head was a mess of confusion and panic. He had screwed up a big time, and he doubted he would be able to fix things as they were now.

What about his school?

What about his life?

"No way..."

Seeing the boy he just treated back to health was about to cry, a smirk formed itself on Kirei's stoic face.

"But, you are quite lucky, Shirou Emiya. For the one who found you collapsing and brought you to me was the Second Owner herself who happens to be currently under my apprenticeship. She is also of the same age as you."

Shirou quickly looked up to Kirei, his eyes wide as he processed that information down in his brain.

"Does that mean she will be my... judge?"

"Hm, you are actually quite fast to pick it up. Yes, it means, your fate is within her hands. Whether you will be let free or not depends on your negotiation with her. Convince her to let you go, or have her take you as an apprentice. Though I suggest not picking the first choice, you may risk having your memories erased that way. But if it's what you actually want, I won't interfere."

"So... Where is she?" Shirou asked carefully.

"I called her half an hour ago, so I assume she will be here by-"

A loud squeaking sound like heavy thing on a floor being forcefully pushed resounded from outside the room. A few quick steps on the floor later, the voice of a girl loudly declared.

"Kireei! I'm here! Where are you?!"

"-now," Kirei finished his sentence accordingly. "Get ready for it, young man," he said to Shirou, still in that heavy tone of his. He then left the room, presumably to greet the Second Owner of Fuyuki City.

"Oh, man..." Shirou sighed heavily.

This chain of events was too sudden for Shirou who had been left alone and confused. Too many things needed consideration and planning he didn't know where to start. Being a smooth talker simply wasn't his virtue, since he didn't talk much with anyone other than his tenant. Oh, how he regretted many things today.

The only thing he sincerely hoped was that this Second Owner was a pleasant person.

* * *

That girl was of the same age and slightly shorter than him, yet no matter what, Shirou didn't dare to look at her straight in the eyes.

Firstly, those aquamarine eyes were now as sharp as dagger, glared at him accusingly although to be fair he was indeed the wrongdoer in this mess. Secondly, the girl, Rin Tohsaka was her name, was an incredibly attractive girl. Shirou feared that should he steal a look, he would unconsciously make an improper face which would anger her even more.

Furthermore, that scary priest was standing silently behind her like a guardian statue. His empty eyes stared down at Shirou, sent shivers in his spine any time they made eye contact.

But he must endure this mental torture. His fate was basically on the palm of the girl's hands. He absolutely mustn't screw this up.

"So, what is your name?" the girl asked coldly from her elegant sitting position. But as much coldness as she tried to fuse in her tone, her still shrilly voice made it hard for Shirou to take her seriously.

"Hmpf! It's Sh-Shirou E-Emiya, ...ma'am."

Rin's cheeks flushed red in an instant. Anger and embarrassment filled her mind as she snapped.

"Hey! Don't you know how serious this matter is?! And look at me when you are talking!"

Actually, her being all snippy put Shirou more at ease than before. Thus, he could now properly appraise the image of the Second Owner of Fuyuki City in his mind. She most possibly had just come back home from school, evident by her still wearing school uniform. And it was not the same school Shirou attended, which brought a question: why was she the one who found him?

"Tell me your name again; I couldn't hear you the last time."

Shirou breathed out before answering, "I am Shirou Emiya. It's nice to meet you, Tohsaka-san. I am very grateful of you for saving my life the other day. I am very indebted to you and I will do any way I can to repay it."

Rin Tohsaka's facial expression relaxed a bit. It lifted up Shirou's hope.

"Now explain to me everything about you and your family's history. Explain how you people ended up in my territory and decided to keep quiet about it!"

It sunk his hope down._ Ugh, the biggest obstacle already?_

"Well... to be honest, I don't know anything about Emiya family's history since I am only a foster child. What my dad- I mean, what I secretly learned from my dad is very basic. And... I've decided myself to be a mere magic user... not... a... magus..."

The reason there were pauses in Shirou's sentence was that Rin's brows furrowed deeper and deeper the more word he let out.

"And you thought it was alright for a 'mere magic user' to let their magic circuits stayed open for a whole day? In public?" that coldness was back in her voice, this time it was genuine tranquil anger. It was no less silly than before, but Shirou didn't react to it by laughing.

"Huh?" he was dumbfounded instead. "Magic circuits?"

"Yes! You kept leaking out prana that whole afternoon! Yet, you kept stressing yourself by doing high-jumps! Are you an idiot?! Did you really know what you were doing?!"

Not that he didn't find being called an idiot offensive, it was just that Shirou's mind focus was currently jumbled. "I have magic circuits? Wait, did you watch me jumping?"

"You-"

Has been remained silence since their conversation started, Kirei Kotomine suddenly interrupted. His big hand held Rin's small shoulder, stopping her from throwing out her tirade.

"Excuse me, Rin. I believe this is partially my fault, so I will explain here."

"Explain what?"

"It seemed some kind of malpractice in his making of temporary circuits accidentally force-opened his dormant circuits in addition mild nerves damage. To-"

"You didn't tell me anything about that!"

Silence ensued as that retort turned out louder than one would expect. Rin and Shirou looked at each other awkwardly as they realized that they both had just shouted out an exactly same sentence at the same time. Now they blushed as they tried to avert their eyes from meeting.

Kirei coughed to get the teens paid him attention before continuing, his attention mainly directed toward Shirou. "Your pain was caused by minor necrosis, but your cause of collapsing was prana depletion of high quantity in sudden time. There are originally twenty-seven dormant magic circuits inside you, but for a better chance of saving your nerves, I had to disable two of them. You'd be unable to walk properly and your left hand will lose its strength if I left them intact."

The priest's gaze then shifted to a clearly annoyed Rin Tohsaka. "And I would have told you this in detail had a certain prideful student of mine not rushed things so much." His smirk was wide the whole time he said that.

"Hmph!" Rin turned her face away from her guardian. As her eyes were back to Shirou, however, they turned serious. "But it really is a waste. You could have become slightly better than average. Just what kind of training have you been doing? You didn't even know that you have magic circuits before opening it!"

"Well, yeah." Shirou looked away uncomfortably. He had a bad feeling about saying the truth, but he had no reason to lie either. "Since I never knew that I have those ... I always make temporary circuits to do magic. It rarely succeeds though ... maybe, I really lack in talent, huh?"

Had he not realized how astonished Rin looked, Shirou would have added a dry laugh at the end. Behind the girl, Kirei Kotomine sighed quietly.

"Temporary circuits?" a rhetorical question from Rin.

"Using a part of your body as an alternative to do magic circuits' purpose of channeling prana. It can be blood vessels or nerves. Actually, it is a method to switch open a circuit, not something you do every time you need to use magic," Kirei helpfully explained.

Shirou was stunned as he realized the meaning of it. "I've been wrong all along?" he mumbled.

"That's your own fault for trying to do something you don't know anything about," said Rin coldly. "Your father must have been really inept magus to have a fool like you found out his secrets."

"Hey! Don't insult my father! It's my fault alone!"

"Rin, don't speak ill of the dead," Kirei admonished his apprentice.

Rin didn't seem to care.

"Emiya-kun, why?"

That being the first time Rin called him by name, Shirou was a bit startled. "Why what?"

"Why do you need to learn magic? What do you want to accomplish by learning it?"

Was this a test? Shirou asked himself in mind. Still a bit annoyed by Rin's apathy, he decided to make a boast out of his honest and purest desire.

"I want to be a hero. That's why I need more power and knowledge so that I can do everything to uphold justice for everyone!"

Silence once again enveloped the atmosphere before Rin blurted out her thought of Shirou's reasoning.

"...That's … stupid."

Rin Tohsaka was once again left astounded by the boy, Shirou Emiya's, action. How could someone say such ridiculous thing with utter seriousness? But then again, she had seen how much this boy was willing to do to accomplish something. That jumping bar, his damaged circuits... all of those efforts done by this novice were on the level she would call crazy.

He shouldn't have tried to jump a bar that tall in the first place. It had been simply impossible for a kid his height to be able to leap over it. But he had kept trying. And trying. And trying again.

He should have just given up learning magic once he realized (albeit falsely) that he had no talent, she knew how painful making magic circuits for the first time was. Yet, he kept that foolishly dangerous method for years. Despite his self-admittedly constant failures, he just kept trying.

For the heiress of Tohsaka's logic, the existence of Shirou Emiya was completely alien.

She couldn't stand that. To have something she couldn't comprehend. She hated that.

"Shirou Emiya. You are too dangerous to be set free. You lack even the most basic knowledge, you are reckless in doing pretty much anything, and your stupidly innocent look pisses me off. It will be very irresponsible for the administrator of this land to just let you do as you please."

Shirou on the other hand was silent. Rin Tohsaka's judgement didn't make him flinch like he had expected before. He was determined instead to keep his stance. He would not let this haughty girl did as she pleased with his life. Owing his life to her would be paid by him as an equal person, not as someone below her in any term of hierarchy.

He would respect Tohsaka as a person who had saved his life, but he would not let her messing with his life and ideal. He had firmly decided it.

Meanwhile, the Second Owner finally dropped her hammer as she stood from her couch. She pointed her index finger to Shirou's face, forcing the boy to pull his head back in surprise.

"Therefore, starting from now, you will be my servant! I had saved your life, so becoming my follower for life is the only payment I accept! Instead, you are actually very blessed! I don't want to hear any objection! Got it?!"

"What?" Shirou was rendered speechless. Even Kirei had his mouth opened in surprise.

"You don't understand? Then I will make it so your thick head can understand it clearly! Shirou Emiya, starting from now, you are Rin Tohsaka's servant for life! And I'll teach you what a real magic is while we are at it!"

That afternoon, Shirou Emiya's life changed forever. To where this sharply turning flow of fate would bring him, Shirou didn't have the slightest idea.

* * *

"This is ... strange," Shirou said absent-mindedly as he watched the late afternoon scenery passed by through the window. He was in a car now, being taken home.

Beside him, concentrating on the road behind the steering wheel, Kirei Kotomine inquired in a deep tone. "What is strange?"

"Well, strange is not exactly how to put it, but ... Tohsaka-san is letting me go home."

"Did you expect her to lock you down in a basement?"

Was that the priest's attempt at humor? _He sounded like it was completely plausible, though_. Shirou shuddered at that thought.

"No, not that extreme. I just never expected a magus treating me so ... kindly."

Forcing him to be her servant might be ridiculously unkind of her, but promising to teach him magic was too contradictory. What was the point? Not that he would prefer it this way, but why hadn't she made him her slave and only her slave?

And the fact that he gained her favor without him realizing it made him felt an unexplainable uneasiness. It was ... really strange.

"I don't know, but then again, you do have potential. It's safe to assume that no magus is willing to not exploit it."

"You are a magus yourself, aren't you, Kotomine-san?"

"I am. But I've been affiliated with Tohsaka family for more than ten years. Rin's father was my teacher and before his death, he gave me responsibility to teach his daughter. I have no interest in the way of magical craft, I merely do my duty."

Shirou's eyes widened slightly. "She also has no father..."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, it is possible that something about your backstory makes her sympathizing about you. Yes, this might be her way of showing her soft side. She is just a girl, after all."

Again, Kirei's lack of emotion in stating anything resembling an opinion unnerved Shirou. _Was it fondness he felt when he spoke about his student? Was it annoyance? Disappointment?_ Shirou couldn't tell. Encountering Kirei Kotomine was like facing a black void that showed nothing but truth.

But then again, it made sense if kindness being her motive was true.

Shirou just couldn't comprehend why that girl would be kind to him in the first place.

"This way, right?" Kirei asked as their car reached an intersection in Miyama District. Shirou nodded. A few turns later, they reached a wide Japanese-style household in which Shirou beckoned Kirei to stop the car.

"Nice house," Kirei commented, obviously an attempt of platitude.

"Thanks. Um... by the way, she really said that she would be here, right?" Shirou asked. Hesitation was evident in his expression.

For some reason, Kirei was quiet for a moment before confirming, "Yes, she did."

Shirou exhaled before reaching the front gate of the house he had left for two days without excuse. It was not locked. He entered the yard, Kirei followed him a few paces behind. The magus preacher looked around before muttering in understanding, "Bounded field..."

"Fuji-Nee! It's me! I am home!" he yelled out after he rang the bell on the front door.

Loud footfalls echoed from inside the house before the door was opened and a yellow blur shot out from it, enveloping Shirou in a tight hug. Even Kirei widened his eyes slightly at its speed.

"You are home! Shirou!" Fujimura Taiga, a young woman who acted as Shirou Emiya's guardian cried out in joy and relief. She then caressed Shirou's head longingly, rubbing her face on his hair like a feline.

"A-ah! Fuji-Nee! Stop! It's embarrassing! There is Kotomine-san here!"

Taiga stopped her childish act, yet she kept Shirou in her embrace as she softly sobbed.

"...Fuji-Nee? Are you crying?"

"I am."

"Why? You don't need to."

"I need to! ...I'm glad to see you well. I... I thought you were in danger! I thought... I'd never see you again!"

"Oh..." Shirou said. "I see... I really make you worried..."

Taiga quickly pulled back, her tearful eyes stared right at Shirou's regretful pair. With a frown, she said loudly, "Of course I am worried! We've known each other for years! We are a family! You are like a little brother for me!"

Shirou was again rendered speechless for a moment before smiled softly. "Thank you, Fuji-Nee. I'm sorry for worrying you, but ... I am home."

"Yes, welcome back, Shirou."

They both hugged each other once more like any family would. At the spectacle before him, Kirei Kotomine could only watch with his lifeless gaze. Quietly, without knowing how he actually felt himself, he whispered, "Family ... huh?"

_ To be continued_

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is my first ever published fanfiction, and this is an alternate reality (For Want of a Nail, in tvtropes term) story of Fate/Stay Night where Shirou become Rin's apprentice years before the Fifth Heaven's Feel commences. Updated irregularly. I've taken many liberties to canon and popular reiteration of it, but I hope you can still enjoy it. If you find this story appealing enough or having so many glaring flaws, feel free to review it.

And, you might have heard it for countless times, but English really is not my mother tongue. Hope you will kindly explain any mistake in structure, spelling, or diction if you find any. I'm doing this to improve my English too, after all. I've done my best to proofread this by myself, but of course, nobody is perfect. See ya!

_On the next chapter:_

"...Amazing."

"...Now switch it on!"

"...I will."

"This is not your ordinary self-defense training."

"I'm ready for it."

**Chapter 2**: Training Begins


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins

**Disclaimer**: Fate/Stay Night and all of its spin-offs and supplementary materials are properties of Type-Moon. I own nothing. This work is purely for personal enjoyment.

* * *

Those two got along well quickly, much to Shirou's surprise. One was an imposingly tall, stoic Catholic Priest, while his seatmate in Emiya house's living room was an energetic young woman in her early twenties. They were Kirei Kotomine and Taiga Fujimura.

At first, it had been an endless expression of gratitude from Taiga to the good priest for (as she had concluded by her own thinking) providing Shirou with shelter and treatment after the boy got run over by a car when he visited Shinto District to play around after school on the day before yesterday. After that, she started to bring up Shirou's personal life as a topic of conversation. Embarrassed but unable to stop her, the boy fled to the kitchen to brew red tea for their guest.

"...And ever since then, he started to fight older kids too. He always got beaten up, but he kept saying that he was fine. That boy, I didn't know what to do anymore..."

"I see."

"You see Kotomine-san, I was thinking that maybe if Shirou got a girlfriend he would become more responsible and self-conscious. But is it okay for a boy his age? What do you think?"

"It might do him good."

'Get along well' might not be the right phrase actually, since it was Taiga who did all the talking. Kirei's role was quietly listened and responded concisely.

It was only when Shirou came back bringing two cups of tea on a tray that the man did the initiative.

"Fujimura-san, would you mind if I ask you about Emiya-kun's current guardianship?"

"Hm? Well... after Kiritsugu-san died, my grandfather manages the finance and administration of this estate until Shirou reaches legal age to inherit it. Shirou's living expenses is also supported by grandfather," Taiga paused to grin at Shirou and then patted the boy's head as she continued, "but this kid would have none of it! He said he didn't want to be a burden and that he would do a part-time job to pay his own expenses. He was so cute back then!"

Shirou could only look down in embarrassment.

"Oh! That reminds me! Neko-san is also worried about you, you know? You should give her a call!"

_There goes our chance to settle the most important thing... _Shirou mentally complained. The faster Kirei could explain his current predicament with Rin Tohsaka, the quicker Kirei would have to leave his house. Seeing that priest sipping his tea as if not caring about his task as Tohsaka's representation annoyed Shirou for some reason.

But anyway, Taiga was right. Otoko Hotaruzuka, otherwise known by her nickname: Neko, was the daughter of the owner of Copenhagen liquor store and bar. Shirou had been working part-time there since a few months ago. Being Taiga's friend in high school, Neko had easily accepted Shirou as a co-worker and very friendly towards him. An apology for his absents was a must.

Still, Taiga Fujimura must be stopped before she started suggesting random idea like…

"Oh, right! It's time for Kokoro no Kyoukai drama! Shirou, switch the TV on! Now! Switch in on!"

… Like that. Now she would not stop talking about how heart-wrenching that TV drama was.

_Time to intervene, then._ "I will, Fuji-Nee. But before you start taking all the talk again; there is something I've discussed with Kotomine-san that we need you to know."

"Eh? What is it?"

Shirou glanced at Kirei. "I'm sure you can explain it better than me, Kotomine-san."

The priest nodded nonchalantly. He put his teacup on the table before he started to talk. "Fujimura-san, an acquaintance of mine has expressed an interest in providing Emiya-kun a better education..."

Shirou flinched as Kirei kept speaking on and on in a pragmatic way while Taiga listened in increasingly visible interest. All the priest said were basically true, only told in such a way that left the big picture covered. A fearsome man indeed, Kirei Kotomine was.

* * *

**Heart of a Hero**

A Fate/Stay Night fanfiction by Aqualian

**Chapter 2**: Training Begins

* * *

**One Week Later **

Issei Ryuudou was a typical model student. Diligent, had good grades, discipline, polite, not to mention quite good-looking even without enigmatic point in his appearance. For a bonus point, he was the student council president of his school.

Recently though, his conflict with his vice-president who was also known as the favorite student of the school, Rin Tohsaka, had caused rumor about him to occur among students. There were some about the possibility that he was a misogynist and probably also a homosexual.

Nobody had ever spoken out loud directly in front of him, but Issei knew it. He just couldn't care less.

That was because everyone had fallen so deep in the demon's ensnarement and Issei could only accept it as it was.

Issei Ryuudou believed that the perfect Rin Tohsaka was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Her everyday sweetness and good nature were nothing but an image she created to hide her true self: stingy, selfish, and greedy. Meanwhile, his fellow students (and maybe the teachers too) couldn't comprehend how that was true for their most-adored Tohsaka.

They seemed to forget, or decided to forget that Issei was the person Rin Tohsaka interacted the most with in a stressful daily routine of the student council. The sharp-minded president had seen his vice's true self after working together with her for months. People just didn't want to believe it and Rin doing an admittedly good act in front of other people didn't help him.

Issei had seen the truth and he had tried to enlighten others about it, but to no avail. Currently, he only had one hope that someday one person, just one person was enough, would see Rin Tohsaka without her mask on. Thus, he wouldn't be alone with his knowledge.

Not that Issei would ever admit that, though.

"Well then class, please have a warm welcome for Shirou Emiya."

_That's the cue_, Shirou reminded himself. He took a deep breath and then proceeded to enter his new class. His vision quickly caught the look of his new classmates. They were all looking at him in mild interest and curiousness.

Did they want to know where he came from?

Was there something wrong with his appearance?

Did his red hair seem odd to them?

Such silly thoughts filled Shirou's nervous mind. Nevertheless, he kept going towards the front of the class, stopping in the middle and facing his new friends.

After the teacher had nodded his head, Shirou started his introduction. "Nice to meet you, everybody. My name is Shirou Emiya. This might be an odd time for a new student to transfer over, but circumstances had demanded. Nonetheless, I'm looking forward to be your acquaintance, so please give me your best regards." He then bowed.

The students of the class applauded in appreciation as Shirou smiled and looked carefully for someone he might know. There wasn't any.

"_I'm not in the same class with Tohsaka-san, huh?"_

"Now Emiya-kun, your seat is over there beside Ryuudou-kun. Ryuudou-kun, raise your hand please? Ah, good. Right there, see?"

Shirou walked towards his seat like the teacher had instructed. He gave the bespectacled boy, Ryuudou, a nod of thanks. It was returned gracefully.

"Welcome, Emiya-kun. I am Issei Ryuudou, the student council president of this school. You can ask me if you need something to ask."

"Ah, sure. Nice to meet you, Ryuudou-kun."

As he pulled his chair to take a seat, Shirou thought that maybe this 'transfer student route' wasn't so bad after all.

The discussion for this matter had taken place just before Kirei took Shirou home the other day and gone as followed:

"_Transfer school?"_

"_Yes. As you know, starting from today, you are a magus apprentice of Tohsaka family. Normally we would arrange accommodations for you to live together with your teacher, but considering Rin's condition, it is very unlikely to happen now."_

"_Condition? Tohsaka-san has a condition?"_

_- What is it? Does she have an illness? Or a family secret nobody supposed to know about?_

_Kirei stared at Shirou with half-lid eyes, as if saying, "This boy is helpless."_

"_You are a boy, Rin is a girl. Living under the same roof is not appropriate for the both of you no matter how you see it. Though, if you insist, I can still work something-"_

_His face redder than tomato, Shirou waved his hands frantically as he cut off the priest's sentence, "No! No! No! I get it! I get it! I'm sorry for my thoughtlessness!"_

"_Good. Now back to our topic. Beside your limit as teenagers of opposite gender, you must also know that currently Rin's training has yet to reach completion. Her schedule is full enough with her daily life and training which means taking an apprentice will be taxing to her time."_

"_... And in what way me transferring over to her school will help things?"_

_Kirei didn't even inhale before starting his lengthy explanation._

"_Being an apprentice doesn't mean you will always be under your teacher's guidance every time you do training. Mostly, the teacher will give you instruction for a spell, a goal you must achieve in said spell, and deadline to complete it. Your progress will be analyzed each time you have a meeting session with your teacher in which she will give you assessment of your skill and further advice to improve it._

"_These steps require regular face-to-face meeting between the two which considering that the both of you are attending separate schools, will be hard to make. Having a contact by phone is possible, but there are many limitations. Attending the same school is the best choice for now, since you can organize yourselves better that way." _

_Shirou nodded in understanding. "Makes sense, but what explanation should we give to my guardian so she gives me her consent?"_

_Kirei smirked in response. "That, my boy, is something I have to keep my lips shut tight about so you will not ruin it later."_

_Shirou clucked his tongue in annoyance. He hated being underestimated so much, yet he couldn't make any assurance that he would not mess things up like the priest had said. Kirei Kotomine seemed to always know how to hit his nerve, and Shirou was itching for a payback._

Someday, maybe someday.

* * *

An hour after the morning sermon had ended Fuyuki Church was devoid of people other than him and yet Kirei Kotomine was busy in his duty. Stack of paperworks almost covered his desk completely, save for a small space where he put a phone and a glass of water on.

His work today consisted of examining those documents one by one and correcting any mistake he found. Later, after making sure that each paper had been filled with correct words, he had to type it down with either type-writer or computer, got all signatures and seals of approval, and finally sent them to their intended users.

It was as tedious and boring as it sounded, but Kirei never sighed out in complaint even once. In fact, he occasionally smiled amusedly as he read those text-filled papers. It was not amused smile as in a sense of a worker being fond of his job, it was more like a savvy reader reading a comedy story where he realized that a great set up had been placed in the book and he now looked forward for the punchline.

"It seems those kids are really good at making you busy, Kirei," a man's voice interrupted Kirei's work following the sound of the door being opened.

Kirei looked up from his desk to find a handsome blonde-haired man in expensive clothing smirking at him. In the left hand of that man was a bottle of high-quality wine while a lager was held by his right hand.

It seemed this man had first visited the church's wine storage room before coming to Kirei's workroom.

"Gilgamesh. It's quite rare for you to visit me here."

The visitor, Gilgamesh, walked leisurely towards the chair across Kirei as he poured his wine into the lager. He then sat and sipped his wine at the same time. His movements were swift and elegant, reminiscing a royalty or aristocrat.

"It has come to my attention that something has changed about you these days. You seem to be more zealous in your routine, yet at the same time you have become gloomier."

From Gilgamesh's judging look, Kirei averted his gaze. An image of Shirou Emiya and Taiga Fujimura hugging each other briefly flashed in his mind. "Would you mind to elaborate?"

"Take your sermon of this morning, for example. It was lacking in spirit. You brought it only because you had to, you took no enjoyment from it like you usually do."

It was true, Kirei mentally admitted. His tendency to guide his audience towards the path of redemption by making them regretted their existence had died down this morning. It usually went smoothly; those people would tearfully admit what a terrible, sinful person they actually were upon listening to his sermon, showing agony and suffering as if being shunned by God Himself. Kirei would later provide them with motivational advice which they would keep thanking him for it. That was how Kirei Kotomine found enjoyment in his everyday life while at the same time performing his duty of guiding people as a servant of God faithfully.

"You slightly resembled that time we first met, Kirei."

"Was I?"

"Don't doubt it, Kirei, since it was I who spoke. Now, try to recall what you felt and desired ten years ago and I'm sure you'll find the reason for your uncertainty."

Ten years ago. It had been a time when Kirei, blindly pursuing an answer of one simple question: What is the meaning of his existence?

There had been no joy Kirei had found in his life. All his accomplishments had been nothing but hollow object he just threw away without any care. He had tried to do as many things as he possibly could, but none had truly given him the feel of satisfaction; not even getting married and having a daughter.

There was a man whose behaviors mirrored Kirei: unrelenting in his pursuit of something, ruthless, and never hesitant in abandoning his achievements. Another man with hollow for a heart. That man's name was Kiritsugu Emiya.

Kirei had tried to confront the man, thinking that maybe Kiritsugu had had an answer for his question. He had been wrong. Kiritsugu had not been someone looking for a purpose of his existence, he had been chasing after an impossibly childish dream. A dream that as Kirei had witnessed, Kiritsugu had failed to realize. A dream that somehow, after his complete downfall in the abyss of despair, was inherited by his son: Shirou Emiya.

Did that mean Kiritsugu Emiya had found salvation before his death?

Kiritsugu had been living surrounded by individuals like Shirou and Taiga Fujimura. Had he been living carefree life until the end, no longer in regret?

"There. You have found it. The core of your problem. Envy is such an ugly thing, huh? Kirei?"

At Gilgamesh's rhetorical question Kirei only snorted, scoffing himself for his melancholy.

"I concur. It's hard to believe that such a small thing can still affect me after all I've gone through. My thanks to you for reminding me, King of Heroes."

Gilgamesh sipped his wine again. "I just don't want to lose an opportunity to see how much entertainment you can provide me, Kirei. I can't let you go soft just yet," he said.

"By the way, Kirei. What is in these papers that amuse you so much?" Gilgamesh asked as he snatched one of the paperworks on the desk. His unusual eyes, crimson in color, quickly examine the paper's contents. "... the head of Tohsaka family, Rin Tohsaka, hereby declared to have taken Shirou Emiya as an apprentice of Tohsaka family's magic arts..."

"It is a communiqu to the Confederation for registering Shirou Emiya as magus apprentice," Kirei explained without being asked. "These papers are all made for that purpose. Such a complicated bureaucracy is fitting for that organization."

"And Tokiomi's daughter is such a spoiled brat to have you taking care of these."

"No. They are all Rin's doing. Just look, the text is hand-written; she spent every night in this whole week to finish these documents. My duty is to check them all and correct any mistake."

"Hoo, she might be not so bad," Gilgamesh commented before his eyes glinted in excitement. "Ahahaha, I see. I see. This will be interesting indeed, Kirei."

Kirei smiled in response. It was not so hard for him to imagine what kind of ruckus would follow should the higher-ups in the Confederation read the name 'Emiya' in those papers. To what extent this would damage how many people; Kirei Kotomine was looking forward to it.

* * *

It was at the break after the first period when Shirou asked, "Ryuudou-kun, do you know a girl named Rin Tohsaka in this school?"

To his new friend's question, Issei Ryuudou sighed in resignation. Had Rin Tohsaka's popularity reached so far outside his school? It was even possible that Shirou Emiya transferred only to get to know that girl.

"Yes. She is pretty popular here. She usually hangs out with his friends in cafetaria at breaks. Do you want to meet her?"

"Hmm, yeah. We are... an acquaintance. It wouldn't be proper if I don't greet her after I have come all the way here, right? I also need to ask her out for something."

"Yeah, you are right. But let me warn you beforehand, Emiya-kun. I don't know how well you know Tohsaka, but please don't be hasty in judging her character. She is not as nice as she appears to be."

Despite noticing Issei's increasingly edgy tone, Shirou tried to remain positive. "Sure, but I don't think she is such a reclusive person."

Issei sighed again. "All right. It's fine if you think so. Come on then, let's go see her. I'll show you the way."

"Oh, thanks."

"There she is. Rin Tohsaka is in the middle. Go see her and get your business done."

Issei's index finger pointed at a group of girls sitting around a table in the corner of cafetaria. Shirou could see his master in the center of the group, chatting happily with her friends. It seemed she was leading the conversation. _A school idol, huh?_

"Okay, thanks. You coming too?"

"No, thanks. I'll be waiting here."

Shirou took a deep breath in preparation. The idea of talking directly to Rin in front of her friends made him nervous. But it was necessary. He had to arrange a meeting between the two of them because today was the day he started to learn magic from her.

_Come on! Being a magus means you don't fear death! It's just asking her out! No more!_ Shirou tried to push himself. Something felt off about his thinking, but Shirou didn't care. In a quickened pace, he started to approach those girls.

"E-excuse me! T-To-Tohsaka-san!"

The girls' chatters stopped as their gaze fell upon him. Cold sweats started to appear on Shirou's face. Stuttering really was not part of his plan. Nonetheless, he couldn't just back down now.

"H-hi! It's me! D-do you remember me?"

Half of the girls looked at Rin while the other half eyed him suspiciously. "Do you know this boy, Rin-chan?" one of them asked.

"Hm..." Rin, in what appeared to be an effort to remember who Shirou was, observed the boy for hair to toes. The silence was too awkward for Shirou as he started to panic.

_She is going to say 'Sorry, I don't know you,' isn't she?! She is going to embarrass me, isn't she?! She is going to make her friends think I am a weirdo, isn't sheee?!_

"Ah! Emiya-kun! You really do transfer here!" Rin said cheerfully.

"..." Shirou said.

"Eh? Is he your friend, Rin-chan?"

"Yes, he is my pen-pal, Shirou Emiya," Rin said before smiled sweetly at him. "I'm sorry for not quickly recognize you, Emiya-kun. You look quite different from the last time we met."

"Eh? Do I?"

"Yup. You look more handsome now."

Shirou felt something hot in his cheeks. So very hot he feared it would induce steam.

"Rin, you are such a charmer!" "Rin-chan! I don't know you are so bold!" compliments and laughter flooded the cafe.

And Rin Tohsaka just smiled coolly at that.

"Well then, Emiya-kun. I'm currently busy with my friends here, so let's meet again in the second break. I'll show you around school as we have promised. My class is 2-C, pick me up, will you?"

There was no such promise, but Shirou could only nod his head obediently.

"... Uh, g-got it. W-well then, s-see you, Tohsaka-san."

"See you, Emiya-kun!"

He turned around and walked away from her. In what he felt like forever, Shirou finally reached the table where Issei was waiting for him. He then sat down unceremoniously, a huge breathe of relief escaped his mouth.

"Well, how was it? She accepted?" Issei asked as he offered Shirou a glass of iced tea. Muttering a thank you, the redhead accepted and sipped the drink gracefully.

"She did. We will meet again in the second break."

Issei was shocked. "She did? Whoa, that's unexpected of her!"

"... You thought I was asking Tohsaka-san for a date, didn't you?"

"You didn't?"

"I didn't. We are just going to talk about a business... between friends. That's all."

"Oh, I see. So, you have been her friend for long, I assume?"

"Well, not really that long, but she is really different here than I remember."

"Different? In what way?"

Shirou scratched his head for a bit before spoke in low voice. "She was more... assertive and less polite. How would you say that... It's like she is wearing a mask."

Unexpectedly for Shirou, Issei was rendered speechless by what he had just said. The bespectacled boy then lifted his right hand in front of his chest in a praying position, whispering a quick prayer as he did so.

"Uh... Ryuudou-san?"

"... Amazing."

"What is amazing?"

"To think that my prayer comes true in such a short time..."

"... What prayer?"

"Another man who had seen the true form of that demon has come."

"..."

"Emiya-kun," Issei began, his expression was completely serious. He then grasped Shirou's right hand tightly, much to the redhead's surprise. "This is the beginning of eternal friendship between us."

"... Well, sure..." Shirou confusedly said. Silently, under the suspicious stares of his new schoolmates, he wondered if this 'transfer student route' was really the good way to go.

Miyama National Middle School was in an uproar. The mysterious red-haired new transfer student had asked the school idol Rin Tohsaka for a tour around school, so the rumor said. That would have been easily dismissed as a part of Rin's duty as vice student council president if not for the princess brought two lunchboxes with her.

Rumors spread out uncontrollably with its content rapidly grew more complicated as more mouths were involved.

"_Eeeh!? Are they d-dating?"_

"_I heard that Emiya is her childhood friends that had been separated for years from her."_

"_Isn't he her fiancé?"_

"_Hey, hear, hear, the president held the new guy's hands in the cafe! Sooo romantic!"_

"_So the president really is..."_

Shirou sneezed. He wondered if that was caused by the breeze. The school's rooftop might have a nice view, but the wind could really get high quickly.

"Bless you," Rin said as she had another bite of her lunch. Shirou on the other hand had to satisfied himself with a piece of bread. Rin's second lunchbox which almost all boys envied Shirou for turned out to be containing jewels and talismans. She had made a bounded field around the rooftop to ward off peepers with them. Anyone who came close to the place would suddenly have a very strong urge to do something else. No one would eavesdrop their conversation.

"You must be getting popular, Mr. New Transfer Student," she added with a playful grin.

"Thanks to you, Sensei," Shirou responded dryly.

Rin almost did a double take. "S-sensei? … Oh, right. I'm your teacher from now on... yeah."

"So then, when do we start the lessons, Sensei?"

"We will go to my house after school. We'll start by making a switch and define your affinity. I can arrange your training schedule afterward. Leave immediately and meet me at the main gate, alright? I cannot accept visitors after dark. We need to be fast and efficient."

Shirou looked over the sky as he murmured absentmindedly. "I see..."

"Something's wrong with that?" Rin asked, her tone sharp.

"... No. This is just my first time coming over to a girl's house. I ask your pardon in advance for the intrusion."

That answer came without Shirou looking right at her, Rin noted.

"Hey, is there really nothing wrong, Emiya-kun?"

Shirou just munched his bread in response; his eyes never left the bright blue sky. Neither Shirou nor Rin said anything for a while as the former was thinking of a reply while the later was waiting for it. Only the sounds of breezing wind filled the atmospehere. Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath n relaxation. When she reopened them, she found that her redheaded apprentice had been staring at her; his expression was the definition of awe.

A second later, a red-faced Shirou who had realized what he had been doing quickly bit his bread in an attempt to escape Rin's attention. She giggled since Shirou's gesture reminded her of a cat.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just... I was... I... sorry..." Shirou said. His words got lower and lower in volume as they turned into messy stutters. Rin involuntarily let out a hearty laugh at that.

"You said sorry too much."

"Oh! S-sorry, I apologized without realizing it..."

Rin laughed harder.

"Oh my, you are really a funny guy, Shirou."

Blushing madly, Shirou averted his eyes from Rin as he chewed his bread. A laughing Rin Tohsaka was a new thing for him and as a normal, healthy guy, his heart had skipped a bit as he realized how fascinating it had been. Damn. Would this kind of interaction continue forever?

But once he thought about it, her laughter had eased up the tension between them. Well, one problem at a time, then.

It was only after he swallowed down the rest of his lunch that Shirou started to talk again.

"Doesn't teaching me magic will take up your time, Tohsaka-san? You are a top student, vice student council president, and you haven't finished your training yourself, right?"

"Add my responsibilities as family head and second owner and you get the complete list," Rin said. "Therefore be grateful to me for busying myself with you after all those."

"I am grateful. I am very grateful, Tohsaka-san. But doesn't making me your ordinary servant make more sense? I can do cooking and laundry for you, helping you with many things, instead of becoming a burden for you. I don't mind it, really, since I do owe you my life. Beside, if you really wish me to be your student, shouldn't we do it after you at least graduate from high school?"

Rin flinched at Shirou's inquiry. The boy was right. Taking up an apprentice in this moment wasn't the smartest thing to do. She had no much time to spare.

"Or did you not think this through?"

"Guh!"

Bull's eye.

"Then what do you want?" Rin asked after she had regained her composure.

"You need to reconsider this, Tohsaka-san. I don't want you overexerting yourself. I will do anything to repay my debt but... this will only become a burden for you."

This time, it was Rin who brought the silence. She gazed at the sky thoughtfully, doing as Shirou suggested. Almost a minute went by before she suddenly stood up and walked towards the railings and leaned on it. Confused, Shirou followed her.

"You, of all people, told me not to overexerting myself? Really, Shirou?" she muttered once she was sure that Shirou was close enough to hear her.

"What do you mean?"

"You did it. The jump."

"Jump?"

"It was an assignment from Ryuudou. I had to go to your school to settle a matter about join event for the end of this month. I stayed there until afternoon. It was when I was going to go home that I saw you running on the school yard alone, doing high jumps."

"..."

"At first, I was surprised when I sensed a leakage of prana out of you, but I decided to keep watching because you didn't actually use any spell. And then, you made it. You completely jumped over the bar."

"... I'm not sure about that last bit."

"I guess you were starting to lose consciousness at that time. But you really did; the bar fell not because you touched it, it just fell. And then you blacked out. You should know the rest.

"But you see, you have accidentally pumped your od to strengthen your legs' pushing power. Kirei said that your leg muscles were damaged because of it."

"And what does this have to do with our discussion?"

"I know what kind of a guy you are, Shirou. You are an idiot who will not give up to achieve his goal no matter what, right? And you once said that you want to be a hero. You will keep going after that goal, with or without magic, right?"

"I will," Shirou said, quickly and firmly. Rin gave a small smile in response.

"Ah... actually it's rather hard to put my reasoning into words, but I guess... you could say that I envy you. Trying your best for the efforts and not pursuing the results and even achieving your goal despite all odds. To think that a person like you exists... I just can't leave you alone, you know?"

It would be a lie if Shirou said that he understood what Rin had said. But to the boy, Rin's tender smile was enough. He didn't need to hear her exact reason because there was no exact reason in the first place. It was a sincere wish to help him learning magic better. A wish that would really become a waste if left unfulfilled it could be considered a sin.

Furthermore, a hero would never let that smile faded away. Never.

"Thanks for answering my questions, Tohsaka-san. I don't have any doubt anymore. I will be in your care... Sensei."

"Oh, so I don't need to reconsider my decision anymore, Shirou?" she smirked as she asked this.

"I will go with anything you choose, Sensei."

"Then be prepared. Tohsaka family's magic is hard to learn. You have to train your body too. And this is not your ordinary self-defense training, you know?"

"I'm ready."

"We'll see," Rin said, ended their discussion that day as she extended her right hand. Shirou, a bit hesitant and red-faced, reached it slowly and shook it. The warmth of his teacher's palm seeped through his skin, as if notifying him that his adventure was starting from now on.

Shirou was ready for it, but first...

"By the way Sensei, since when did you start calling me by my name?" he had to ask about that.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello folks, here is the second chapter. It took longer that I expected but I hope this meets your expectation. Yes, the training has yet to actually begin and yes, the plot is moving slowly. But it's necessary to establish the characters and their view towards each other. I expect reviews and criticisms!

__Also, my thanks to you who have shown appreciation to this story. I never expected it to get such warm response. I'll be sure to try harder for future chapters. For some who have expressed concerns, here is a Q & A section:

**Q & A**

Q: What will you do to Shirou? Why did you cripple him? Will you make him a badass?

A: To be honest, I'm aiming to make him more mature instead of stronger. Badassery will follow. And there is a reason I only allow him to use twenty-five circuits. You need to wait.

Q: Is Kirei going soft here?

A: I have some plans concerning Kirei Kotomine. But no, definitely not.

_PS: Don't trust the preview so much, changes might happen as the writing goes. I failed to introduce reinforcement magic in this chapter, for example._

_On the next chapter..._

_"Why are you smiling like that, Sakura?"_

_"She is still too young to know anything about the history of Emiya family!"_

_"Now that traitor's son has become Tohsaka's guard dog, my granddaughter."_

_"I might be wrong about your father, Shirou."_

_"Trace On!"_

_"Let's have a dinner!"_

_"Anfang..."_

**Chapter 3**: Steel and Jewel I


End file.
